I Want You
by cassiieexxo
Summary: A little Carly-Daniel seduction. One-shot. : Comments are love, so review, please. :


Daniel's mouth closed over Carly's as he pushed her against the wall outside his apartment. His hands moved down to her waist and pushed her against him. She felt him under her, getting more turned on with every kiss.

Carly pulled away to look in Daniel's eyes. He was dazzled by hers and she knew it. "We should stop. We can't do this," she whispered urgently.

To shut her up, Daniel put his lips back on hers and moved them across her full bottom lip. "No, we have to do this, Carly," he mumbled urgently on her lips.

Carly knew the only way to get over her angst for Daniel - and him to get over his for her - was to sleep with him, but Daniel wasn't Bo. And Bo wasn't here. Bo was somewhere else and she doesn't know where he'd escaped to.

Daniel noticed the change in the woman's features. He groped her and she wrapped her leg around his waist. Daniel couldn't get over how sexy this woman was.

"I'm not ready, Daniel. I love Bo and … you and I, we're meant to be good friends, not lovers. No matter how much I want you," she admitted.

He put his lips up to her ear. "If you want me half as much as I want you then I suggest we go into my apartment right now, discard clothing and fu -"

Daniel was silenced by Carly's lips. Their legs moved in little steps, but quickly, so Daniel could open the door to his apartment. They were barely inside when Daniel was pushed up against the door and Carly was so close to him he could smell the vanilla-y scent of her. Her eyes flashed wildly in the dark and she lead him to the couch.

She straddled him and he changed this by rolling over - onto the carpet - and holding her hands above her head. He pinned her and from what he saw, she didn't mind.

Her lips - those deadly lips - moved to his neck and she nipped at his pulse point. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he pushed himself closer to her - his vitals against hers and that turned her on more, surprisingly.

"I want you. Now," she rasped as she tugged on his shirt and it pulled off. She went for his belt buckle but he stopped her.

He chuckled. "No, no, no. You said we shouldn't do this…so we're not gonna." At this he got up, grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up.

Her eyebrows knit together. "What the hell is your problem?" she snapped as she got up. "Do you know how hard it was for me to even kiss you? Much less want you?" She was utterly outraged. Her eyes flashed a blueish green and Daniel noticed how gorgeous she especially looked like that when he turned on the lights.

Another laugh escaped him. "Trust me, I want you, too." He looked right into her gorgeous eyes.

"Then why did you stop?" she demanded roughly, her voice going down an octave. It sent shivers down Danie's spine.

He walked over to Carly on the floor and put his hand on her cheek. "Because it's fun hearing you say _I want you_," he joked.

She glared at him. "You're an ass," she grumbled unhappily as she got up. An idea clicked in. Her hands swiftly went to the top of her shirt and she pulled it over her head, revealing a black, lacy bra. Something you wouldn't expect from Carly Manning.

Daniel stared. And stared. And stared. "Uhh," he said, unsure of what to say. He watched her adjust the straps so you could practically see everything and he couldn't help but get up to move closer to her. His will power was shrinking. She knew it, so she pulled down her skirt and that left her in just underwear. "This is wrong." He gulped when she sat on his laugh.

Daniel never thought that Carly could seduce someone this well, he was _sooo_ wrong. She places her lips on his temple and left a trail of kisses down his face, kissing everywhere but his lips. She moved down to his jaw and nipped at his collarbone, driving him utterly crazy.

His hands snaked around her back and began to undo her bra strap when she got up. "Sorry, _you_ said you didn't wanna do this so we're not going to." She put on her shirt slowly, teasing him, and put on her skirt and started making sure her hair wasn't in a mess. It was normally perfect, and if it was in a mess people would know something is up.

Daniel tried to figure out how Bo could leave this woman. _I could never leave her, _he thought to himself as Carly gave him a dazzling smile.


End file.
